


Love is one hell of a ride

by thelittleunicorn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Like really slow, Multi, Slow Build, Soulmates, T for now because of Yuri, The name of your soulmate appears in your right hand the first you touch their skin, a few years later, not underage Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleunicorn/pseuds/thelittleunicorn
Summary: Ever since their first meeting, JJ and Yuri hated each other. Their rivalry had become famous in the skating world and everyone thought a reconciliation between the two was impossible.But sometimes life works in mysterious ways, and decides that your soulmates should the person you hate the most...Well as they say, love ain't easy and it can be one hell of a ride!





	Love is one hell of a ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^
> 
> Quick explanation before starting: In this AU, the name of your soulmate will appear in your right hand the moment that said hand makes contact with the skin of the other person. It will usually be accompanied by a growing heat in the hand until you look at the name. And, for your name to be written in your soulmate’s hand, their right hand also needs to touch your skin. Simple enough right :P
> 
> Also this was originally posted on tumblr for Pliroy week, as the first chapter on a fic. You may noticed that this has been a while, but I promise I will finish this story. However since I have a lot of project going on all at once, I cannot say when or how often it will be updated. I can only assured you that I will get to the end.
> 
> Enjoy!!

JJ had always been really confident about himself.

 

Since he was very young, his parents always supported and encouraged him, even taking the mantle as coach when none of the others would believe in him. The Canadian man had been told many times how talented he was and, along the years, had wrapped himself into this bubble of confidence he thought was indestructible.

 

JJ had always been certain that he would, one day, win the gold medal and this year everything seemed to be on his side. The five-time world champion, Victor Nikiforov, was taking a break to coach some random Japanese skater, therefore he would not be competing this year. That was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Plus, JJ had been working like crazy on his new program that he had deemed worthy of a gold medal.

 

Yes, the odds really seemed to be in his favor this year!

 

But there was one variable he had not taken into account.

 

Yuri Plisetsky.

 

JJ had never really noticed the young man before since they were both competing in different divisions. But the Russian skater had waltzed into his senior debut with grace, talent and attitude and put a big dent in JJ’s own confidence. Every competition where they were one against the other was a new challenge for JJ. He had to prove he was better than this 15 years old boy and, even though he would never admit it, that got him really nervous.

 

All the skaters this year had really upped their games, but only Yuri seemed to know exactly how to get under his skin and affect him. He really hated that feeling and that was why he was doing his best to return every hit taken to the sender.

 

JJ had never really been the best at making friends. According to some, he even had “poor social skills”. He did have a tendency of being a bit of an asshole, but he was deliberately kicking it up a notch with the Russian punk. Picking on him every chance he got, trying to hit where it could hurt, even tipping off the young man’s fangirls to the latter’s probable location. He was desperately hoping to damage Yuri’s confidence, thus securing himself of his own insecurities.

 

Was it childish? Maybe…  
Did he care? Not at all.

 

Or so he thought.

 

But on the day it mattered most, the day of the GPF, everything came crashing down.

 

Everyone had been amazingly good and, as he thought things couldn’t get more intense, Yuri came and delivered a perfect routine, breaking Victor’s previous world record. At that moment, JJ finally saw his confidence bubble explode and felt himself fall from his pedestal. Thanks to the support of his family, fiancée and supporters, he managed to get himself up from the ground and finish his routine. But he knew it wasn’t enough anymore.

 

He managed to give an okay performance on the next day and, somehow, managed to land a place on the podium beside Victor’s protégé and Russia’s new pride. People told him he should still be proud but, as he saw Yuri Plisetsky leave with his smug smile and his gold medal, all he could feel was his heart break into pieces.

 

After that, it was back to Canada for JJ and back to training like there was no tomorrow. After a few days of moping, he decided to pick himself up and show the world what he was capable of.

 

But ever since that GPF, JJ had developed a new interest. An interest called Yuri Plisetsky.

 

Before meeting him, JJ had never felt that vulnerable and he was almost fascinated by it. Any man able to intimidate the King must be someone pretty special and JJ was determined to figure out who he really was and, specially, what his weaknesses were.

 

Because JJ was resolved to win against the young skater. He was training like crazy, fixated on his goal. Some would call it obsession, he called it determination. And he would prevail.

 

During the year that followed, JJ and his fiancée had to break up their engagement. She had found her soulmate in a new colleague at her job and the spark was definitely there between the two of them. They had known from the start that it would come to this, but it didn’t stop JJ from hurting. Secretly, he hoped that they would never discover their soulmates and that they would live happily together forever. But it was another dream he had to give up.

 

Thankfully, they managed to stay friends and JJ was really grateful to still have her at his side when he needed her the most.

 

During the following year, JJ faced against Yuri in many competitions, some of them won by the Canadian, but most of the wins still on the side of the Russian. Though at the next Grand Prix Final they both fell behind Victor’s soulmate, Yuuri Katsuki, whom JJ was forced to admit had become a real force to be reckoned with in the skating field.

 

The next year went by similarly, this rivalry still as strong, at least as far as JJ was concerned. And in all this time he still had not give up his strategy to nag at Yuri’s confidence with pesky comments and, sometimes, harsh mockery. It did seem to, at least, affect his mood since the young skater didn’t let an opportunity pass to discharge all his aggressiveness on the Canadian man. This little war between the two had not been really discreet and everybody in the skating world knew about it.

 

Now, two years after that first decisive GPF, we find ourselves at the banquet following the end of the competition.

 

Everybody drank a lot, and things were going wild again. It had become sort of a tradition now, since that time that had ended in drunk dance-offs and strip-tease.

 

This time, Victor and Christophe were the two most inebriated and were on the verge of harassing everyone at the party, at the irritation and discouragement of most of the coaches. Poor Yuuri, having stayed far away from the champagne, was trying to restrain his husband while Phichit was taking all the photos he could and who knows if only one of them would be salvageable. Otabek was nowhere to be seen and was probably the only one totally sober. Even though not technically allowed to drink, Yuri had still gulped down a couple of cups of champagne before falling asleep at one of the table.

 

JJ, on the other hand, was standing far from everyone, trying to get as drunk as possible and avoiding to talk to anyone.

 

His mom had fallen sick shortly before the competition and was not able to attend. Therefore, he had to face the competition without her for the first time and it had taken a toll on him, more than he thought it would. Isabella being too pregnant to travel, he had to do without her support as well and let’s just say it didn’t go very well for the King. He had fallen short of the podium and his mood was at the lowest level possible.

 

Somehow, he managed to find himself sitting at the same table as one sleeping Yuri Plisetsky. Annoyed at first, but too tired to move away, JJ suddenly started to stare at the young man.

 

He didn’t know if the alcohol was to blame, but Yuri seemed really gorgeous tonight. His hair looked almost translucent, with the light above shining on him, and his skin was kind of glittery. Was it some make-up residue? Or was his face just that shimmery? Without really realizing what he was doing, JJ extended his hand and carefully brushed aside some of Yuri’s hair. So soft… Then he let his finger touched the younger skater’s face, softly stroking his cheek before resting his hand there.

 

Less than a second later, a strange heat started emitting from the hand still touching the Russian’s skin. He quickly drew it away, sobering up in an instant, concerned as to what the heck was going on.

 

\- What do you think you’re doing?

 

The voice took him by surprise and he quickly turned around. Just behind him, Otabek was standing, looking at him with a hard look.

 

Still affected by everything going on, JJ tried to defend himself.

 

\- I wasn’t… I wasn’t doing anything weird I swear…

 

He quickly got up, wanting to get away as fast as possible. Otabek moved slightly to the side, ensuring he was standing between the Russian and the Canadian.

 

\- I don’t care. That’s close enough.

 

There was somewhat of an accusation in the tone he used and JJ didn’t like that.

 

\- What, do you really think I would do something to him?

 

He felt almost outraged. He may be a bit of an asshole at times, but he wasn’t a monster.

 

Otabek simply shrug his shoulders still fixated on the skater in front of him.

 

\- I don’t know and I don’t intend to wait and see. Everybody knows you hate each other, and you’re drunk. So, I’m telling you this once, you should really get away from him.

 

This time there was no almost, the harshness was definitely there.

 

\- Is that a threat? JJ asked in disbelief.

 

The other skater didn’t budge.

 

\- More an advice. But see it as you want, I don’t care… Otabek paused for a second then added, glancing toward the dance-floor, just be glad I’m the only one who saw you….

 

JJ didn’t need to follow the look to understand who Otabek was referring too. Usually, he would have defended himself better, but the heat in his hand was still growing, as were his concerns. Seeing how Yuri was starting to move a bit in his sleep, the Canadian quickly excused himself before leaving, almost running out of the room.

 

He didn’t know how long he wandered before judging himself to be far enough, but he finally came to a stop, in the middle of an empty hallway. He leaned against the closest wall before raising his hand in front of his face, nervous as hell.

 

Nothing on the back…

 

As he was about to turn his hand around, JJ finally realized which hand it was. It was the right hand…

 

No it couldn’t be! Anything but that!

 

Now scared to death to see what it was, but needing to be sure, JJ slowly turned his hand around.

 

And right there, in the middle of his palm, was written two words he could never forget.

 

_Yuri Plisetsky._

 

As the heat in his hand finally came to a stop, it was replaced by a painful coldness in all of his body. Like a cold shower mixed with a punch in the face.

 

And right there, JJ started freaking out.


End file.
